Sempiternal
by LastMelodya
Summary: Karena pada kenyataannya ketika Naruto selalu hampir ingin menyerah, ia tidak pernah bisa benar-benar melakukannya. [AU, M for description, NaruSaku, dedicated for challenge 'Hampir']


**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, miss-typo, M for description, dedicated for challenge 'Hampir'.

Sorry for _oh-not-so-lovely-chara_ made here. It's just because I wanna tell you about the angst itself. Enjoy!

 **.**

 **Sempiternal**

 **by LastMelodya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[/¸sempƏ'tƏrnl/ _adj_ eternal and unchanging; everlasting]

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin, hanya tiga detik—atau sekitar itu—waktu yang Naruto butuhkan untuk jatuh cinta kepada Haruno Sakura.

Ia jatuh cinta pertama kali, ketika melihat _emerald_ -nya yang berbinar nyalang delapan tahun lalu. Cantik dan menantang di saat yang bersamaan. Kemudian, semakin jatuh cinta ketika malam ini, Sakura menariknya ke kamar perempuan itu dan bibir merahnya menaut bibir Naruto tanpa peringatan apa pun, menaut hingga Naruto merasa lidahnya telah mengecap nikotin yang candu dan mengadiksi. Semakin jatuh cinta ketika pada akhirnya Sakura menanggalkan atasan flanel yang Naruto pakai untuk kemudian menjalankan jari-jemari lentiknya di sekitar tubuh liatnya.

Bahkan tetap jatuh cinta, ketika akhirnya perempuan itu malah berhenti saat tangan Naruto mulai menaikkan pinggiran gaun _cornsilk_ -nya.

"Memangnya apa yang kaupikir akan kita lakukan, Naruto?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum, jenis senyuman yang mulai sekarang, menjadi satu-satunya hal yang ia benci dari Sakura. Ia menjauhi Naruto, melangkah menuju ranjangnya yang terlampau rapi, merebahkan diri di sana dan bergelung seolah-olah tak ada entitas lain yang tengah bergeming di kubikel ini.

Seolah ciuman dan tubuh telanjang Naruto hanyalah angin lalu yang baru saja melewatinya.

Naruto menggeram, menggemeletukkan gigi hingga rahangnya terasa ngilu. Di detik-detik inilah ia berharap bisa menjadi lelaki kurang ajar, lelaki kurang ajar yang tak peduli seberapa menyakitkan akibat yang ia lakukan jika ia menerkam Sakura, membalas semua tindakan kurang ajar perempuan itu, menanggalkan pakaiannya—sebagaimana perempuan itu menanggalkan pakaian atasnya. Naruto terus berharap. Namun, batinnya selalu bergerak lebih dulu, pelan-pelan berkata dengan tenang, bahwa Sakura memang selalu seperti itu. Tak pernah lelah membuat jantungnya berdetak di luar batas normal, tak pernah lelah menyiksa psikis Naruto dengan segala tindakan kurang ajar yang bahkan tak pernah perempuan itu sadari—atau mungkin disadari, Naruto tak mau tahu.

"Aku pulang."

Lelaki itu membungkuk pelan untuk mengambil kemeja yang Sakura lemparkan sebelum akhirnya memakainya kembali dan bersiap untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar Sakura. Namun, belum sempat ia meraih kenop pintu, perempuan itu kembali berbicara.

"Aku lihat Sasuke tidur dengan Karin."

Ternyata itu masalahnya.

Dan tak butuh kalimat kedua untuk membuat Naruto berbalik, menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia terdiam, namun seperti segala sesuatunya telah terlampau statis dan berepetisi, seluruh penjelasan akhirnya tervokal dari pengecap Sakura. Segala yang tertahan dan akhirnya terbebas begitu saja. Kalimat-kalimat tersebut seolah datang bersamaan dengan penjelasan implisit atas tindakan nekat yang Sakura lakukan barusan.

Naruto tak pernah mengerti, mengapa Sakura selalu menjadikan Sasuke orang pertama di hatinya, tetapi tak pernah sedikit pun berusaha meraihnya. Bukan, bukan karena takut atau karena ia adalah perempuan. Sakura bukan seperti perempuan-perempuan lainnya, ia sudah berkali-kali mengajak kencan seluruh lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya—dan itu berhasil. Tapi, ia tidak melakukan itu pada Sasuke. Lelaki yang bertahun-tahun lalu menjadi pacar pertamanya.

Tapi, kemudian, otaknya menyimpul jawaban begitu saja. Ini seperti dirinya yang selalu mampu menahan diri di depan Sakura di saat ia tak pernah bisa menghindari keinginan untuk melumat bibir-bibir cantik para mantan kekasihnya. Ini seperti dirinya yang selalu ingin membuat Sakura tersenyum di saat ia merasakan hatinya tertusuk-tusuk ribuan sembilu. Ini seperti dirinya yang selalu merasa kalah jika dihadapkan pada perempuan itu, bahkan sebelum ia melakukan perjuangan apa pun.

Ini seperti dirinya, yang selalu mencintai perempuan itu, sebagaimana perempuan itu juga mencintai mantan kekasihnya yang bernama Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan itu masalah besarnya;

ia tak peduli seberapa besar cinta yang Sakura miliki untuk Sasuke brengsek itu.

Yang ia pedulikan adalah seberapa lama cintanya pada Sakura akan terus bertambah. Ini bukan masalah jika cintanya pada Sakura hanya sekadar 'bertahan', kenyataannya, ini sama sekali tak sesederhana itu. Perasaan taksa tersebut terus bertambah dan semakin bertambah setiap waktunya. Ketika ia ingin menyerah, yang ada malah dirinya kembali jatuh ke dalam perasaan yang seakan tak ada ujung itu.

Bahkan di malam-malam ia menghabiskan seluruh gairahnya pada sembarang perempuan di luar sana, atau bahkan, di waktu-waktu ketika Sakura bercerita betapa membosankan dan tak memuaskannya para lelaki yang menemani malam-malam kelamnya. Ia tak pernah bisa menyurutkan cintanya, menguranginya sebatas debu-debu yang muncul setiap hari di lantai kamarnya. Segalanya hanya terasa mencubit dan menyakitkan, namun semakin membuatnya menyadari, kuantitas rasa itu tetap bertambah dan akan terus begitu.

"Karin pernah tidur denganmu?"

"Tidak."

"Memang kenapa?"

Naruto tak segera menjawab. Mulutnya sibuk mengembuskan rokok yang baru saja ia isap, seolah sengaja memperlambat agar pengecapnya tak mampu segera menjawab tanya terakhir itu.

"Aku tak ingin meniduri orang yang kukenal."

Jawaban itu datang bersama kepulan asap yang Naruto embuskan sekali lagi. Ketika lama tak ada jawaban, Naruto menoleh, menatap Sakura yang kini tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan _emerald_ yang sayu. Mata itu seolah mengabur ketika asap rokok terbang di hadapannya, membawa serta rasa kalut dan dingin yang menggigit-gigit belulang Naruto.

"Tapi, kau mengangkat rokku waktu aku menciummu."

Mungkin, Naruto lupa. Atau ia memang tak ingin mengingat-ingat kejadian di mana untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin meniduri perempuan yang dikenalnya. Satu-satunya perempuan. Yang sejujurnya, menjadi _satu-satunya perempuan yang ingin ia tiduri_.

"Entahlah."

Terembus lagi bersama kepulan asap yang entah ke berapa.

Kemudian Sakura mendekat, merapatkan diri dan mengecup pipi Naruto dengan singkat. "Terima kasih selalu menjadi sahabat baikku." Terbisik di telinganya. Mengiris-ngiris hatinya yang bahkan sudah lama sekali terluka karena perempuan itu.

Tangan Sakura terulur, mengambil rokok di tangan Naruto dan ikut mengisapnya dalam-dalam. Mengembuskan asapnya seolah-olah itu bukan pertama kalinya ia mengisap rokok.

"Aku mau melupakan Sasuke." Katanya kemudian. Ia mengulurkan rokok ke mulut Naruto, meminta lelaki itu mengisapnya.

Naruto melakukannya, mengisapnya tanpa mengambil alih lintingan itu dari tangan putih Sakura. Kemudian kembali terdiam saat Sakura bergantian mengisapnya lagi. Begitu terus-menerus hingga yang terasa di lidahnya adalah aroma bibir Sakura.

Naruto masih memerhatikan, bagaimana Sakura memegang erat puntungnya, dan bagaimana perempuan itu terbatuk-batuk sampai menangis sambil mendengus kesal dan berseru. "Asapnya membuatku perih! Sialan!"

Padahal, saat itu rokoknya sudah mati.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak ke Suna?"

Naruto menatap lekat wajah Sakura di antara resonansi musik kelab yang terus berepetisi. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak gema bersama spektrum memusingkan yang berasal dari lampu-lampu berwarna di atas sana.

"Kau disuruh Ibu untuk membujukku, ya?"

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"Bohong."

Bertahun-tahun hidup di Konoha seorang diri membuat Sakura tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang keras baik kepala maupun hati. Naruto tahu itu. Sakura memiliki cinta yang lebih besar pada kebebasan dibandingkan dengan keluarganya sendiri. Ia perempuan yang tak suka diatur—tak bisa. Dan orangtua Sakura sudah sejak lama menitipkan anak perempuan satu-satunya itu pada Naruto, tanpa Sakura ketahui.

Sayangnya, ia juga tak bisa berbuat lebih dari ini.

Orangtua Sakura memercayakannya bukan karena mereka tahu Naruto bisa mencegah segala hal-hal yang seharusnya tak perempuan itu lakukan. Namun, lebih karena mereka tahu Sakura akan 'mendengarkan' Naruto.

"Setidaknya, berkunjunglah sekali-kali, Sakura."

Sakura menyesap _wine_ -nya, mengalihkan pandangan ke direksi lain tanpa sedikit pun merespon perkataan Naruto. Tapi, dari kakinya yang terus bergoyang tak nyaman, Naruto tahu Sakura mendengarnya.

Lelaki itu pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi orangtua Sakura di Suna. Berusaha membawa kabar baik dan menenangkan keduanya dengan berbagai alasan yang sebisa mungkin ia karang dengan kebohongan minimalis. Sakura tak pernah tahu. Gadis itu tak pernah tahu bahwa Naruto sudah sejauh itu _masuk_ ke dalam kehidupannya.

Sedang orangtua Naruto sudah meninggal sejak ia kecil, meninggalkannya sendiri bahkan sebelum ia mampu mengetahui apa tanda-tanda air yang sudah mendidih.

Tapi, segala kehidupan nyatanya tetap berjalan. Menjadikannya seseorang yang terlampau ekstrovert dan terjerumus dalam kebebasan. Jika Sakura menginginkan kebebasan itu karena dirinya sendiri, Naruto adalah korban kebebasan itu. Betapa perbedaan sudut pandang itu malah mempertemukan keduanya di sini, adalah satu hal yang tak akan pernah bisa dicari jawabannya.

"Naruto, saat laki-laki itu lewat, cium aku."

Naruto menoleh dan mengikuti arah kedikan kepala Sakura, menemukan sosok pria tinggi dengan rambut merah bata dan tato kecil di kening kirinya. Alisnya mengerut dalam. "Siapa itu?"

"Mantan teman kencanku." Jawab Sakura enteng. "Aku memutuskannya kemarin. Mengatakan padanya sudah menemukan panggantinya."

Naruto mengejar ucapannya. "Dan kenyataannya kau belum menemukannya?"

" _Shut up. Just do it_."

Bukan itu. Pertanyaan yang ingin Naruto lontarkan adalah; mengapa Sakura berbohong untuk memutuskan teman kencannya itu?

Dan kenyataan lain yang menamparnya adalah ketika Naruto sadar, Sakura benar-benar sedang tak memiliki teman kencan. Hal yang seharusnya tidak wajar, karena perempuan itu _selalu_ punya teman kencan.

Tapi, ia tak sempat berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika lelaki berambut merah itu melangkah semakin dekat. Sakura menarik lengan Naruto, menaruhnya di seputar pinggangnya dan menawan bibirnya. Membuat pikiran Naruto kosong begitu saja, meninggalkan satu perintah yang membuat lidahnya dengan cepat membalas lumatan intens itu. Lebih dalam dan lebih panas. Melupakan fakta bahwa semua ini hanya kamuflase belaka yang dibuat oleh perempuan dalam dekapannya.

Sakura membuka mata tepat ketika pria berambut merah itu melewatinya. Bibir yang sedang dikulum Naruto itu menyeringai, seolah menyimbolkan kemenangan ketika sang target menoleh dan memasang ekspresi sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan.

Dan kemudian, segalanya terasa terlalu cepat.

Ketika Sakura menarik diri dari kungkungan dan tautan bibirnya. Seolah-olah bukan hanya Sakura yang ditarik dari sana, tetapi perasaan Naruto yang sempat menghangat beberapa waktu lalu. Perasaan Naruto yang sempat mengharap keajaiban beberapa detik lalu.

"Aku belum pernah bilang, ya? Ciumanmu oke juga." Sakura berujar, tersenyum di antara sesapan _wine_ -nya yang hampir habis.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tak menerjang bibir itu lagi, membawanya ke dalam ciuman-ciuman lain yang lebih dari sekadar 'oke'. Mengunci Sakura pada sebuah perasaan absurd yang entah bagaimana caranya ingin Naruto hilangkan barang sebentar saja.

"Terima kasih."

Ia mabuk pada ciuman itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika hari selanjutnya Sakura berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, Naruto tahu ada yang salah.

"Besok temani aku ke Suna, mau?"

Katanya dengan senyuman manis. Senyuman yang sudah lama sekali tak Naruto lihat dilemparkan perempuan itu. Senyuman yang menghilang bertahun-tahun lalu semenjak si brengsek Sasuke meninggalkannya hanya karena Sakura tak mau diajak tidur bersama. Dan senyuman yang beberapa tahun ini lenyap tak bersisa ketika akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menjadi perempuan 'bebas' setelah insidennya dengan Sasuke.

"Boleh. Tapi setelah aku pulang kerja. Oke?" Naruto mengangguk kecil, tanpa sadar juga melemparkan senyuman manis yang sudah lama—lama sekali tak Sakura lihat.

"Naruto,"

"Hm?"

"Minggu depannya … temani aku ke sini, ya."

Selembar kertas berwarna biru tua. Dipoles dengan tinta emas dan menguarkan aroma harum yang sangat khas. Naruto meraihnya, membukanya dan membaca beberapa kalimat di sana.

Kemudian, safirnya menatap _emerald_ Sakura. Mencari-cari jejak kesedihan yang terpatri di dalam sana. Yang ternyata, tak ia temukan sama sekali. Hanya senyum tulus dan pandangan tegas yang tertera di wajah cantik itu.

Dan kemudian, segalanya tersimpul begitu saja. Seolah segalanya terangkum jelas dan membuat Naruto mengerti dengan mudahnya. Seolah kencan-kencan Sakura yang hilang beberapa hari ini adalah pertanda untuknya. Dan seolah perempuan itu sudah menerima segala perasaannya, padahal Sakura belum berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sasuke akan menikah dengan Karin. Dan yang Naruto dapat pada akhirnya adalah senyum tulus Sakura yang menandakan bahwa segala bebannya telah terangkat begitu saja.

Mungkin hanya itu yang Sakura butuhkan; kepastian. Kepastian jika akhirnya ia tak dapat merengkuh Sasuke pada akhirnya. Juga kepastian akan entitas yang selama ini terus berada di sisinya, untuk dirinya, untuk mencintainya.

Dan akhirnya Naruto bersyukur, kepada segala rasa yang menyiksa dirinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, kepada segala keinginannya untuk merengkuh Sakura yang tak pernah padam, kepada perasaan-perasaan kalut yang tak mengizinkannya untuk menyerah.

Karena pada kenyataannya ketika Naruto selalu _hampir_ ingin menyerah,

 **.**

 **.**

ia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa melakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

 **a/n:** been a while nggak nulis NaruSaku, dan saya **sangat** rindu. Fic ini juga saya persembahkan untuk para pembaca Come Hell or High Water, khususnya yang sudah menyempatkan diri mereview dan mengirim pm dengan pertanyaan: kapan update?

Percayalah. Fic itu sudah dalam proses pengetikan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi, karena ada beberapa hal (yang mesti saya dulukan) akhirnya mandek-mandek. Tapi, doain, ya, semoga pertengahan bulan ini (atau malah sebelumnya) sudah bisa update :D kangen NaruSaku ih :3

Lastly, makasih yang sudah menyempatkan mampir di fic ini. Gagal paham, nggak, ya? :'D review and concrit mean so much for me :)

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
